Gracias
by MrsHappiness
Summary: Au. La batalla de Hogwarts ha terminado y Severus vive. Va a intentar reparar todos los errores que ha cometido en su vida, pero no contaba con la ayuda de una persona que conquistará su corazón.
1. 1º After all this time, always

Severus Snape miró Albus Dumbledore que estaba apoyado en la mesa de su despacho. – ¿Después de todo este tiempo? –Siempre. Ella será la única para mí por muchos años que pasen y tú lo sabes, Albus-. La batalla de Hogwarts había sido la noche anterior y los que se habían quedado tras ella estaban limpiando el castillo. -¿Sabes dónde está Potter? -En el Gran Comedor. Hay muchos cuerpos que retirar…- Miró por la ventana por donde se colaban los primeros rayos de sol. Severus salió del despacho, dejando al director mirando, como hipnotizado, los rayos de sol que se colaban en la sala. Pasó por aquellos pasillos que normalmente, a esas horas, estaban vacíos, y que ahora estaban llenos de gente herida y gente que ayudaba en lo que podía. En el Gran Comedor la gente se agrupaba en las mesas de Las Casas, sin importar que fuese la suya o no. El ambiente era triste y nadie hablaba, así que todos se volvieron cuando Severus entró en el comedor. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo y sintió gran alivió cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban Los Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Con un gesto llamó al muchacho, que se levantó y siguió al profesor hasta un aula vacía.

Se miraron uno al otro. Habían sido demasiados años de odio mutuo y el profesor no creía que se pudieran borrar con una simple palaba, pero lo intentaría. –Perdón, Potter, yo…- Harry levantó la mirada del suelo. –Si lo hace por mi madre, no se moleste, profesor. El muchacho salió con paso firme de la habitación y se perdió entre la gente que había por el pasillo del 2º piso. -"Maldito muchacho, es tan testarudo y engreído como su padre"- Los pensamientos del profesor de Pociones cambiaron al ver a Hermione Granger tirada en el suelo. Se acercó corriendo hacia la chica, que lloraba sobre algo. Severus pudo ver que la chica lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su gato, Crookshanks. Oyó al animal aullar suavemente y se acercó a ellos. Vio a Hermione inclinada sobre el gato, llorando y con la varita apuntado al animal. Miró por encima del hombro de la joven y vio que el animal sangraba sin parar. –No- Su gritó resonó por el pasillo, e hizo que Hermione se volviese. –No, no lo hagas, Granger- Cogió con cuidado al gato y se lo llevó a su despacho. La chica lo siguió, todavía llorando.


	2. Todo por un gato

-Pensabas matarlo- Asintió con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. La varita de Hermione estaba debajo de la mesa, donde había caído tras un forcejeo entre ella y Severus. –Está bien, no pasa nada, Granger. ¡Accio varita!- Le entregó la varita a la chica, que algo más calmada, la aceptó y la guardó en el bolsillo. Severus la miró y la atrajo hacia sí. Hermione, sorprendida, respondió al abrazo del profesor. Minutos después la chica abandonaba el despacho y se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor. Se tumbó en la cama en la que había dormido durante seis años. Poco después, dormía. Se despertó en mitad de la tarde, gritando. Alguien le acarició la mejilla y ella apartó la mano con fuerza. A pesar de no ser más de las siete, fuera ya estaba oscuro. Cogió la varita y susurró: –Lumus- La habitación se iluminó poco, pero si lo suficiente como para ver que Severus estaba sentado a su lado. Se incorporó rápidamente y apuntó al pecho del profesor con la varita. Él la miró sonriendo y le quitó la varita. Ella empezó a gritar. Harry y Ginny estaban en la sala y subieron al oír los gritos. Harry entró en el dormitorio con la varita en la mano, apuntado al profesor, que sacó la suya y apuntó al muchacho. –Venga, maldito cobarde, enfréntate a mi- Harry le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. El profesor cayó hacia atrás. Hermione gritó y empezó a sollozar. Severus se incorporó y sin darle tiempo a Harry gritó: -EXPELLIARMUS- La varita del muchacho salió volando y él se lanzó al suelo para recuperarla. Sin levantarse del suelo, apuntó al profesor y le lanzó la maldición cruciatus. El profesor empezó a retorcerse en el suelo. Harry recordó las palabras que Bellatrix le había dicho en el Ministerio de Magia "¡Necesitas desearlo, Potter! tienes que querer realmente causar dolor... para disfrutar... la justa ira no me hará daño por mucho tiempo" y deseó con todo su corazón sentirlo para poder hacer daño a la persona que mas odiaba, Severus Snape, una persona que le había hecho pasarlo muy mal desde que había pisado Hogwarts la primera vez, casi 7 años atrás. Vio la cara de sufrimiento del profesor y lentamente empezó a bajar la varita. –Ahora mismo podría matarte si quisiera, y acabaría con tu miserable y asquerosa vida… Estarías mejor muerto, como mi madre, "tu asquerosa sangre- sucia"- Harry temblaba de rabia y ni siquiera respondió al empujón de Severus que le dejó en el suelo. –No metas a tu madre en esto, Potter, o lo pagarás- Poco después salía de la habitación con Hermione en brazos, que se había desmayado. La llevó a su habitación y la tumbó en la cama. La contempló en silencio mientras dormía. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Era preciosa. Incluso más que Lily… Su Lily. Ella se había casado con el asqueroso de Potter y por eso ahora estaba muerta. No permitiría que Hermione se casase con Weasley. No, no lo permitiría.


End file.
